Door handle type closure systems are common and widely used in doors of electrical panels in general, and the like. In general, such systems provide a movable door handle, a fixed bushing and a movable latch tied to the movable door handle. These three basic elements are coupled to each other so that the closing and/or opening of a door (or a set of doors) are allowed. Typically, this closure system is used in doors of electrical panels, and a single action on the door handle can result in opening or closing the door by rotating, resulting in displacement of the movable latch.
Conventionally, it is noted that when the door handle is in a “vertical” position, it is referred to as being in an “open” position, and when the door handle is in a “horizontal” position, it is referred as being in a “closed” position. The difference between these positions is approximately ninety degrees Cartesian.
Although this type of closure is common and practical (since the opening and closing of doors depend only on a simple movement of the door handle), it is impossible not to notice its strong negative aspect.
This strong negative aspect is related to the clearances among the three basic components that make up the closure system. These clearances can generate a “misalignment” of the door handle when it is in the “closed” position (horizontal). Said “misalignment” (which is partly due to the strong gravitational force) detract from the visual aesthetics of the product, since a uniform alignment of the door handle is not kept.
Based on this scenario, the present invention was developed.